My Apprentice, My Girlfriend?
by Tempest2004
Summary: When Master Monk Guan's daughter appears on Chase Young's doorstep for training, he tests her skills, then takes her as his apprentince. But things get ugly when Guan finds out and to make matter's worse, Chase finds himself falling for the girl. My first
1. Chapter 1

All right, this is my first chapter Xiaolin Showdown fiction. It was orginially going to be Raimundo's sister, but I thought it would be better to be Guan's daughter. So here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Xiaolin Showdown, I only own 'Chime of Light' and Melanara. Anything else belongs to Christy Hui and the WB.

---------------------------------------

Chase Young sighed as he sat in his castle. It was quiet that afternoon. Jack and Wuya still had yet to be found, Hannibal Roy Bean was entertaining the Young Monks and he was forgotten by the wayside. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but something about being ignored bothered him. Just as he was about to contemplate this, a knock came from the large doors. Expecting it was Spicer, Chase called in annoyance.

"Go away, Spicer. I'm in no mood." Chase called, another knock came from the doors, this time more insistent. Growling, but half anticipating the fact that he'd be able to scare Spicer, he yanked opened the door with a scathing diatribe on the tip of his tongue when he stopped cold. A young woman, about 20, stood in front of him. Dark blue jeans, a nice looking multi-colored sweater and black lace-up ropers created an impressive outfit. Long red hair, ice blue eyes and a belligerent look on her face told him he wouldn't be rid of her as easily as Spicer.

"In no mood for what?" she asked impertinently. Chase silently forgave her impertinence because she presented a challenged and he was bored...

"For being annoyed. What may I do for you?" he asked, the woman placed her hands on her hips and gave him a challenging look.

"I'm looking for Chase Young. I'm ballparking it here, but you're quite probably him." she said, Chase nodded silently and waited for her to continue. "Then I'd like some training." she said. Raising an eyebrow, he half expected her to flinch, like Spicer, though it was obvious she was nothing like the worm.

"In?" he asked, being deliberately evasive. Catching on quicker than he expected, the girl grinned.

"Nice try. You know what I mean, Mr. Young. Martial Arts, specifically Tai Chi. You're specialty or so I've heard." she replied. Chase's eyes narrowed.

"Are you any good?" he asked. A surprise roundhouse kick to his head that stopped inches short of his left ear answered his question.

"What do you think?" she asked and grinned viciously at him. Sweeping her leg from his ear, Chase lashed out with a punch to the back of the knee. The girl retracted her leg so quickly that he hit her knee. Swearing to himself and backing up, Chase took a defensive position as the girl entered the castle. She closed the door as he attacked. He tried to strike out with a kick, but she ducked and caught his leg and sent him spinning to the floor. Catching himself, Chase grinned to himself. This was getting interesting. Rolling to his back then to his feet, he saw her offensive position. He'd seen that offensive position before. Guan. This girl was a student of Guan. Suddenly the grin vanished, replaced by a snarl. He attacked, trying to injure this time, instead of testing her. The girl was surprised but quickly retaliated. She swept his legs out from under him and pinned him under her knee. He landed a punch to her side and she rolled away. Leaping to her feet, she barely had enough time to dodge a swipe of Dragon Chase's tail.

"Relax! Whatever you think I did or what I am, I didn't and I'm not, I swear!" she said, Chase growled angrily.

"You're trying to tell me you're no student of Master Monk Guan? You're lying." he said and advanced as the girl looked surprised.

"Just a student? Hell no, I'm his daughter." she said. Chase stopped cold yet again. Shifting to his human form, he gave her a suspicious look.

"He's a monk. He can't have a daughter." Chase said as the girl regained her breath. Now would be the perfect time to attack, but something stopped him.

"He took the vow of a monk, but he couldn't take the vow of celibacy." she maddeningly stopped before the best part.

"And why not?" Chase asked, the girl looked sheepish, but answered.

"He was already married." she said, Chase narrowed his eyes.

"When did he get married?" he asked coldly, the still good part of him a little hurt that Guan didn't even mention he was thinking of getting married.

"A month after you turned Heylin." she said, the realization of who he married dawned on Chase.

"Yang Lee." he recalled the pretty woman that had captured his then friend's eye.

"Yang Lee, my mother. I have a younger brother named Chase. I guess in honor of you. Or at least the old you." she amended after a moment.

"What's your name?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Melanara." she replied. Chase nodded, expecting it. He and Guan had discussed the names of children if they ever had any. Guan had chosen the name's Melanara and Chase, in honor of him.

"Does you're father know you're here?" Chase asked, summoning a table and chairs. Melanara smiled gratefully and sat down as Chase sat down as well.

"No and it's none of his business." she said acidly, Chase raised an eyebrow, silently asking 'why'. "He and I parted ways a few years ago. He wanted me to stay at the temple, but I refused. I wanted to be better than him and I spent the last several years, training with different Sensei's. Some Xiaolin, some Heylin. I learned the most from the Xiaolin Master's and the fastest from the Heylin Master's. My last Heylin teacher told me about you. Said you were looking for an apprentice since the whole Omi disaster. I thought you might like the daughter of your rival to be you're student." she shrugged and leaned back in her chair. Realizing he was hungry from the exercise and figuring she was too, he conjured a feast, but it was mostly protein, not sweets. Though there were a few sweets. He'd never admit, but Chase had a bit of a sweet tooth. Smiling in thanks, Melanara looked at the table and nodded at a platter of steaks. Surprisingly, it floated to her and deposited itself to the right of her plate. Chase watched in amusement as she repeated the process with several platters, and after offering them to him as well, some of which he declined and others he accepted, she returned them to their original spots. Chase noticed she had very good manners.

"I see your mother taught you manners." he said quietly after a few moments. Melanara smiled slightly as she chewed a bite of her steak.

"Mother was very big on manners." she said softly. Chase looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean 'was'?" he asked gently with some effort.

"She died shortly before I left the Temple. Actually, she was the reason I left. She wanted more for me than what she was. A housewife. She knew I wanted to be a fighter like Dad, and she supported it. She's the one that pushed me to leave to find other teachers than Pop. She also said that If I ever found someone I fell for, follow my heart. But don't settle for whatever looks good. Find what I really want, then go for it." Melanara sighed and pushed her plate away. She closed her eyes and looked pale. "It was a little while after she told me that, that she died. Dad wanted me to stay there to help with Chase's training, but I refused. We got in to a shouting match and I stormed out. I packed my bag and I left. I haven't seen Dad or Chase since." As Melanara fell silent, Chase continued eating. He had many regrets, one of which was never telling Guan he was sorry for all grief he caused him and Yang Lee. Something about this young woman fascinated him and it wasn't that she was Guan's daughter, though that helped a bit.

"How old are you?" he asked, Melanara looked at him in surprise and shrugged.

"600 years old." she said, Chase sighed and regarded her silently. She was still young enough to be trained, but old enough to make her own decisions.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll train you and eventually take you as my apprentice, if you want, but you must fight against your Father or Brother if I ask you." Chase said, Melanara looked at him.

"Why are you offering me this?" she asked, Chase was pleased to see was bright enough to see if there was a catch.

"There is a shortage of good apprentices," Chase said, disgust coloring his voice as he thought about Spicer. "And you have the background and the basic training to make a good apprentice. But you may end up fighting family and I want to know if you're willing to do that." Chase said, then smiled slightly at her. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'd be more than happy to turn Guan's daughter Heylin, but I honestly believe that the power of Martial Arts can supplement and eventually replace any other kind of power. Even Shen Gong Wu." he said, looking closely at her to see her reaction to his confession. Melanara made a slight sucking sound as she thought and considered the implications of his offer. Eventually, she seemed to reach her decision. She leaned forward and pushed her broccoli around on her plate and seemed to be thinking how to put her answer. After several minutes of contemplation, she came up with a plausible way to deliver her answer, one way or another.

"My answer is...Yes, but on one condition." she said, not looking at him. Chase frowned, but replied in a level voice.

"Go ahead." he prompted. Opening and closing her mouth several times, Melanara finally blurted it out.

"No way in hell am I wearing armor like that." she said, looking up to see him silently laughing. Feeling a bit embarrassed and a bit better, she crossly demanded why he was laughing.

"I never expected you to, but it was the way you said that." he chuckled and continued laughing. Shaking her head, Melanara continued as he settled back down. After a few minutes silence, a large tiger walked in and meowed questioning, looking at Melanara.

"My new apprentice. Melanara, I'd like you to meet Darkheart. The leader of my cats." Chase said, Melanara nodded to the cat, who bowed back. "What is it, Darkheart?" Chase asked conversationally, the cat growled low in his throat. He sounded like he had just encountered something disgusting.

"It's about time. Have them flown back here. Actually, bring Wuya back and drop Jack back at his house. I'd rather not have him here." Chase said and waved his hand. The cat bowed to both of them and left.

"Let me guess, Wuya is a 1500 year old Heylin Witch whose power you control and Jack is Jack Spicer, the guy who you thought was me." Melanara asked, Chase nodded and smiled.

"See how quickly you catch on? You will be very easy to train." Chase said approvingly. Melanara shrugged and turned back to her plate.

"I suppose." She fell silent after that. An hour later, the table was clear and Chase and Melanara were going over the aspects of her apprenticeship and a map of the castle so she wouldn't get lost, when two cats drug Wuya in. Chase looked up and smiled bleakly. Wuya grinned sheepishly.

"Chase! How wonderful to see you again! It was so nice that you---- Who's she?" Wuya asked rudely, pointing at Melanara.

"My name is Melanara and I am Chase's new apprentice. So I suggest you watch your language." Melanara said in a dangerously low voice. Wuya smirked.

"You're not half as scary as he is." She said disdainfully. Melanara smirked and gracefully rose from her chair. Walking slowly over to Wuya, her malice was palpable.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. I may not be physically intimidating, but I am very good at what I do. Did you know, that if you hit someone, just the right way, you can cut the blood flow to their brain? Higher up, you can stop their heart? It's called pressure points. It's an old Gaelic trick. I'm very good at them. At least inflicting them, I haven't quite been able to master undoing them. If you don't want to be my guinea pig, I suggest you behave yourself." Melanara said in a low voice and walked back to her seat. Chase watched in admiration as Wuya trembled. Normally all he could get was a slight tremble and her trying to hide her latest plan, she was truly terrified of Melanara. Very nice.

"Not bad," Chase muttered in an undertone to Melanara, who concealed a smile. Turning to Wuya, he frowned slightly. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, Wuya looked sheepish.

"About what?" she asked innocently. Chase's frown deepened.

"You know what I'm talking about." he said severely. Melanara gently touched his arm. He glanced at her and she nodded slightly at Wuya.

_Let me talk to her._ her voice echoed in his mind. If he was surprised, he hid it well. Nodding, he sat back and let Melanara work.

"Wuya, do you remember the Rio Reverso?" Melanara asked gently, surprising Wuya and Chase. Baffled by the name, Wuya shook her head. Frowning ever so slightly, Melanara tried again. "What about the oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico? The English dinosaur?" Melanara prompted. Wuya shook her head to all of these. Chase angrily started out of his chair.

"You lying little--" he was stopped by Melanara's restraining hand.

"She's had her mind wiped of everything that had to do with the Rio Reverso. Sensing it, going after it, using it, betraying you, the dinosaur, the ocean, everything. She doesn't remember a lick of it. How she got her mind wiped, lady knows, but she did." Melanara said to Wuya's confused face. Sitting back down, Chase flipped his hand at Wuya, she looked put out, but stalked off. Rolling his eyes, Chase turned to face Melanara.

"Why would she have her mind wiped of that? Could it be Hannibal Roy Bean?" Chase asked, half to her and half to himself. Melanara shrugged.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like his style, does it? But then again, you never know. Its just...Something's fishy in Denmark. I don't know what." Melanara said, sounding faintly annoyed that she _didn't_ know. Chase hid a smirk.

"What are you laughing at?" Melanara demanded. Chase looked surprised.

"How did you-" he stopped himself as the obvious answer fell into his mind, literally.

_I'm telepathic, remember?_ Melanara mentally giggled, while still looking angry.

"I'd forgotten. Okay, what do we do about it? It's not like we can-" he paused, as a crow landed on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Right. Melanara, how would you like to test your skills against the Monks and possibly your Father?" Chase offered, standing up. Melanara grinned and stood up as well.

"No problem." Melanara took the hand Chase offered and they teleported to the location of the newest Wu. Guan and the monks were there. Guan's eyes widened when he saw Melanara with Chase.

"What are you doing with him? He's dangerous." Guan said in a low tone. Melanara smirked.

"I'm his apprentice, _Daddy_. Get over it." Melanara said, putting emphasis on 'Daddy'. Omi gasped, looking at Melanara and then Guan.

"But...But Monks can't have children!" Omi said loudly. Melanara walked over to Omi and, ignoring Chase's blatantly jealous look, kissed Omi's cheek.

"If they're married they can. Right, Pop? Now if you'll excuse me, I have Wu to grab." Melanara back flipped to the spot with the Wu, grabbing just before Jack did. "Back off, loser." Melanara kicked him back with a kick to the chest. She jumped down next to Chase and was about to speak when the Ying-Ying bird snatched the Wu. With a snarl, Melanara released an energy ball, striking the bird in the tail feathers. It squawked and dropped the Wu into Melanara's waiting hand.

"Damn Parakeet." Melanara muttered and looked the Wu over. "Chime of Light, huh? Very nice. Quick or slow?" Melanara asked Chase, who raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" he asked mildly, noting out of the corner of his eye that Guan was getting redder and redder.

"Quick or slow exit?" Melanara clarified, Chase considered and smiled.

"Slow, let it linger," he whispered, Melanara grinned at the outraged look on her Father's face.

"Chase! That's supposed the be anatomically impossible!" Melanara said, blushing on command. Chase, catching on quickly, played along.

"Not for me." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist and teleported away. Guan was as red as a tomato. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and Omi took a distinct step sideways...

--------Chase's Castle------

Chase released Melanara, who started laughing immediately.

"Did you _see_ the look on his face? Priceless!" Melanara howled, laughing harder. Chase just smiled. He was a little disturbed by the jealousy he had felt when Melanara kissed Omi's cheek. It had been a game, a ploy to anger her Father, which by the pounding he sensed was coming, they had succeeded. But the jealousy had been red hot, along with the desire to be Omi at that moment. Odd and totally unlike himself.

"Chase, open up! I know you're there. Where's my daughter!" Guan shouted through the doors. Melanara stopped laughing and an expression of something like Diamond hard marble spread across her face.

"Let me." Melanara said and opened one of the doors. Guan charged in.

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Guan demanded. Melanara rolled her eyes at her Father and closed the door.

"Guan, you're spazzing. I have no interest in your daughter of that nature." Chase said out loud. '_Yet_.' he added to himself. Melanara looked sharply at him, then relaxed her facial expression and he cursed himself for forgetting she was a telepath. "My only interest in her, is because of her fighting skills. Which, I'm told and have seen, have improved greatly since she left you." Chase said as Melanara moved to his side. Guan looked incredulous. Chase snapped his fingers and half a dozen cats appeared in a second. Melanara moved easily through the crowd of cats to stand in front of her Father. She absently stroked the head of one of the panthers.

"I'm telling you as your daughter, leave now and you won't be harmed. If you stay, I have no control as to happens then." Melanara warned quietly. Guan looked belligerent.

"I can't believe you have turned evil. I can't." Guan said, sounding deseprate. Melanara stepped forward and smiled slightly.

"Father, leave, please. I can't control these cats, only Chase can. I know the only reason they haven't attacked is because they're waiting for his signal. Please go. Just know that when you do, we will be enemies." Melanara said and turned around. She returned to Chase's side and kept her back turned to Guan. Guan opened his mouth to say something, then choked it back down and left. Chase felt Melanara flinch when the door close, though it wasn't that loud.

"Have one of the cat's show me my quarters." she said dully. Chase nodded and motioned to one of cats. It gently nudged her hand. She followed the cat silently. Chase watched her go and sighed in regret. The cats had disappated when Chase sent a cat to show Melanara her room. Chase sat down heavily on his throne and rested his head in his hand. Closing his eyes, he let the day's events replay in his mind. Something that still troubled him was the feeling of Jealousy. That shouldn't happen. Not to a Master and not about his Apprentice, though Chase had to admit she was certainly _nothing_ like any other Apprentice he'd ever had. Not that he'd had many mind you. Few stood up to his standards and they usually ended up with a serious case of dead after a decade or two. Now Melanara, she was something else. 600 years, she definitely had a long life span. Something about her was appealing and not just in the usual way that's taken.

"I'm losing my mind and I'm thinking like a love-struck teenager." Chase muttered and stood up from his throne and walked up the stairs to the second level. Stepping into his chamber, Chase thought about Melanara's reaction when her Father. He absently sat in a chair, after removing his armor. She had flinched, like an invisible connection had severed by the door slamming shut. He wasn't a father, 'yet' came the unbidden thought to his mind, so he didn't understand the bond between father and daughter. He heard the faint sounds of someone trying not to cry. There was only one person who would have any reason to cry or not to. And it wasn't Wuya. Chase left his room and followed the sound to Melanara's room. He knocked gently.

"Go away." came the harsh reply. He could hear the faint cracking of her voice as she spoke.

"It's me." he said through the oak door.

"I don't care if you're Charlie Chaplain. Go away." Melanara snarled. Chase tested to door lightly, it was locked.

"Let me know if you want to talk." Chase said and waited for a reply. None came. He stifled a sigh and walked away.

------Melanara------

"Let me know if you want to talk." I heard Chase say and he waited for a reply, but he wouldn't get one. I heard him walk away and felt a pang of regret. He was trying to be nice, for being evil, and I brushed him off. But I didn't feel like talking and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him see me like this.

"I hate this," I said to the silence of my room. I had every opportunity to leave and join my Father, but I wouldn't, I loved it here. I knew my line of thinking wasn't getting me anywhere, so I rolled over and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. Finally I used my telepathy and put myself to sleep, hoping to feel better in the morning...

TBC

--------------------

Please R&R!


	2. Day of Discovery

Here's the second chapter, I don't think it's the same caliber of the first chapter, but I tried my best. Anyway, here we are!

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara, the Chime of Light, Darkheart, Silverfang. Christy Hui and the WB owns everything else.

--------------------------

Melanara woke in a strange bed and it took her a moment to recall yesterday's events. The hollowness was back, but it had abated some during the night. Melanara sat up, and looked around the room. It was a nice room, warm and comfortable. It was a bit sparse on furniture, but all in all, very nice. It could definitely be improved, but Melanara had the sneaking suspicion that the decor had something to do with Chase's personal taste. Chase. Oh, hell. She'd been rude and disrespectful last night...Well, the very fact that she was still around gave some evidence to the fact that he did have a little understanding at least and was not about to toss her out over one moment of disrespect. But if she did it again... Well, she didn't want to think about that right now. Melanara stood up and went to take a shower. Stepping out, she expected to the be cold and for a moment she was, then the room heated up to make her comfortable.

"Okay, that _has_ to be magic." Melanara muttered and dressed quietly. Pulling on her standard blue jeans and T-Shirt, she reflected that her hair was still quite wet. It started drying and Melanara felt a brief gust of warm air. Looking around, she noticed a ventilation shaft. "Oh, that explains quite a bit. That ventilation shaft must be from the volcano. And when the volcano flares up, so does the temperature! Oh, too cool!" Melanara said in amazement and walked out. Pulling on another pair of cowboy boots, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Peace like this was hard to find.

"Chase? CY?" a shrill voice called into the peacefulness. Twin growls came from two different rooms. Melanara and Chase stormed out at the same time, walking identically side by side.

"Kill him?" Chase asked, Melanara responded immediately with no thought involved.

"Painfully." Melanara retorted. Jack was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Master and Apprentice in sync stalking down the stairs. Melanara slammed him against the wall by his lapels. "What do you want, you pathetic waste of flesh?" Melanara demanded, Chase whistled in appreciation.

"Nice, I hadn't thought of that one yet." Chase said, Melanara grinned and let Jack down.

"I want to join you two." he said weakly. Melanara raised an eyebrow at him. Jack, however, had gained some amount of courage.

"I can be useful!" he said shrilly and started to list his abilities.

"Oh, he can be useful. As cannon fodder." Melanara murmured to Chase, who grinned.

"Stop! Why, or more aptly, what makes you think you would be of some use to us?" Chase asked, Jack gulped and replied.

"Well, I can build things. Like robots! No more messy clean ups when you cook." Jack said. Melanara snickered as Chase went red, but stopped him when he tried to pound Spicer into a greasy smear.

"Wait. I'll admit you have some skills with electronics. What makes you think that would be useful?" Melanara asked, pulling Jack up by his coat. Jack dusted himself off as he tried to come up with a suitable response.

"Well, what about a rodent infestation? Do you have problems with rats?" Jack asked earnestly. This time it was Chase who snickered.

"Only with cockroaches." he whispered, Melanara grinned at him while trying to look reproachful.

"Stop it, he's trying to be serious. And it's worms thats the problem, not cockroaches. They're generally nice creatures, don't insult them." she said, trying, not successfully mind you, not to laugh too hard. "No, we have no problems with rats. The cat's take care of that. What else? Aside from vermin problems." Melanara said, keeping a straight face with difficulty. The difficulty being Chase was cracking up and she was trying not to.

"Are you guys laughing at me?" Jack asked, that was the final straw. Melanara started laughing and couldn't stop. She finally managed to get her laughter under control.

"It's just, well, you said rats and... We're _trying_ not to laugh at you, it's just hard." Melanara chortled, holding back the laughter, but it tended to escape in giggles. Jack turned red, then left.

"That was good." Chase managed around his laughter.

"No, that was evil." Melanara laughed and stretched.

"Hungry?" Chase asked, Melanara nodded and Chase waved his hand. The table that was there yesterday was there right now. Only there was breakfast foods, not dinner.

"About last night... I want to apologize. I was...A bit turbulent." Melanara said, bending over her food. Chase shrugged.

"No problem. Though I am still trying to figure out who Charlie Chaplain is." Chase chuckled, Melanara laughed and shook her head.

"He was a '20s comedian. It just kinda popped to mind. Don't ask me why." Melanara said. Wuya walked in and looked disappointed to see Melanara sitting there.

"What's she still doing here?" Wuya demanded, looking indignant.

"I told you, she's my apprentice. What do you want?" Chase asked acidly, Wuya smiled brightly.

"I was so hoping I could go to a sleepover." she asked sweetly. Melanara ran a quick surface scan of Wuya's thoughts and snorted.

"She's lying. She wants to join Hannibal Roy Bean. She's hoping to destroy you. You really need to learn to shield your thoughts, dear. They can be so telling to a telepath." Melanara said as Chase's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really? Well, then join him. Maybe he has a place you can stay. You certainly won't be staying here!" Chase snarled and snapped his fingers. Twin panthers walked forward and escorted Wuya out. Melanara was shaking her head.

"Well, that proves it wasn't him who wiped her mind of the Oil Rig and the dinosaur. Who would be powerful enough to erase those thoughts?" Melanara wondered out loud. Chase shrugged and sat back down.

"Chi Monster, maybe?" he suggested.

"Nah, not it's style. When it sucks you dry, it takes the chi, not the memories. Maybe some other telepath." Melanara mused. Taking a bite of pancakes, she mulled this over. "No, no serious telepath would touch her thoughts with a 39 and a half foot pole. Probably blanked it out for some reason. It'll come out eventually." Melanara shrugged and returned to her meal. When they finished, they talked quietly for a few minutes, until they were rudely interrupted.

"We have come for our Wu!" Omi cried as he leapt off Dojo. Melanara regarded him a moment, then flipped her hand non-chalantly. Omi flew backwards into Clay.

"Shoo." she said absently and turned her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"No, I don't think an addition would be wise. I mean you have plenty of room as it is. Really, how much further do you want to dig into a volcano?" Melanara said, Chase nodded in agreement.

"True, but still, it might be interesting how far we can go." Chase said as Melanara snorted.

"Yeah, before you burn into a crisp. Oh, for Pete's sake, _what_?" Melanara demanded of Omi who was frantically jumping up and down trying to catch her attention.

"We want our Wu!" Omi said shrilly. Melanara rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Then get a puppy and name it Wu. Now go away!" Melanara's power flared at her command and all five went flying out the way they came. Chase looked mildly impressed.

"Nice aim." he complimented.

"When you spend 600 years learning to knock bottles off of boards, you're aim improves greatly. Now, how about training. That is what I came to you for." Melanara said, standing up. Chase nodded in acknowledgement.

"Follow me." he said and lead her into an entirely different room. It was the training room, complete with a part of the room with padded floors and padded walls. There were punching bags and even a boxing ring.

"A boxing ring? You box?" Melanara asked incredulously. Chase reddened slightly.

"It's a hobby." he admitted. Melanara chuckled.

"It's an...Interesting hobby. Not exactly something I'm familiar with, mind you." she said. Chase lead her to an unofficial ring in the center of the room.

"Ready?" he asked as he assumed his normal fighting stance. Melanara assumed hers and nodded.

"Ready." she confirmed and Chase attacked. He usually attacked with Tai Chi but something told him to use a different style with her. He lashed out with a kick, which Melanara blocked and caught his leg, figuring she might spin him like yesterday, he readied to catch himself in mid-spin, but she didn't. Instead of spinning him sideways, she sent him backwards into a, you guessed it, backflip. This caught him by surprise. So figuring he was in the middle of it anyway, Chase finished the backflip.

"Didn't expect that one, did you?" Melanara asked, grinning. Swearing to never try to predict her again, Chase launched a fresh attack. It was a series of punches that didn't leave any openings. At least, for her fists. Melanara drove him sideways with a kick to his right side.

"Damn! Where did you learn to do that?" Chase asked, swearing much better than one would have expected. Melanara grinned.

"One of my Sensei's believed in cheating outrageously. Odd, considering he was Xiaolin." Melanara laughed and backflipped away from him. Chase shook his head and rubbed his side. Man, this girl kicked hard. He circled with her, looking for a weakness, but she had been trained too well. She moved like a rattler ready to strike, or more to his tastes, a cat ready to pounce. He tried something he normally wouldn't have, he charged her directly. Melanara laughed and danced out of the way, but not fast enough. Chase caught her arm and threw against one of the padded walls. Melanara recovered instantly, into a crouch.

"Didn't expect that one, did you?" Chase asked, echoing her from moments before. Melanara grinned the way a crazy person might and slowly stood up. Testing every muscle and sinew, she found herself a little bruised and tiny bit battered, but still healthy.

"Care to try again?" she taunted. Chase smirked and used a Tai Chi move he'd taught Omi.

"Spiders Doing The Hokey Pokey!" He called and attacked. Melanara, however was ready.

"Repulse the Beast!" Melanara grinned as she used this move. Chase was slammed into a padded wall.

"Ow." Chase muttered to himself. Waving his hand for her to stand down he sat down and relaxed against the padded wall.

"How did you learn to hit like that?" Chase demanded as Melanara sank down next to him.

"I've always been able to hit like that. It's just that I've never really had an opponent able to stand the force of the hits. It's quite refreshing." Melanara said with a grin. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Remind me to kick you." he sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Poor baby." Melanara laughed and patted his shoulder. It was only then she realized he wasn't wearing his armor. "Isn't that against some personal code?" Melanara asked, Chase raised an eyebrow at her. "Not wearing your armor." she clarified.

"I decided not to put it on. Come on, I need my tea and a comfortable place to sit. This isn't exactly it." Chase said, hauling himself to his feet. Melanara rocked to hers and grinned at his disgusted look.

"I need an aspirin." Chase muttered as they walked out. Melanara laughed again.

"No, you need a much older apprentice. One to go at your speed, old man." Melanara danced out of reach again. Chase shook his head as they reached the kitchen. Melanara dug for a soda in the refrigerator as Chase heated his tea.

"Don't you have any soda?" Melanara asked in disgust. Chase shook his head and sipped his tea. He immediately felt like himself as the warm liquid went down.

"Much better." He said softly and sipped it again.

"Aha! Gotcha!" she said triumphantly and came out with a can of...Coca-Cola. "Damn, I was hoping for Pepsi." Melanara said and shrugged as she popped the top.

"To 1,500 year old men who look 20 and 600 year old women who still kick butt." Melanara said and raised her can. Chase raised his cup and both sipped. "That's better. So whats the plan for this afternoon, _Mon Capitaine_?" Melanara asked after setting the can of soda down.

"First, don't call me that. Second...I have no clue. I usually have little to do until some trouble starts up, then I watch what happens." Chase shrugged. Melanara frowned, then brightened.

"Let's test the Chime of Light." Melanara offered. Chase shrugged, what harm could it do?

"I'm assuming you know what it does." Chase asked as she fished the Wu out of it's hiding place. Holding up the Wu, Melanara was a little awed by it. Shaking her head to clear it, Melanara's hearing replayed what Chase had said. It was a nifty little trick she had picked up a couple years ago.

"No idea. But it can't be that bad." Melanara shrugged. Holding up the Wu, she said in a loud, clear voice. "Chime of Light!" she said, a loud chime, echoed through the castle. All shadows were erased and a bright light filled the castle.

"Hmm, mystical flashlight. Impressive. Now how do you turn it off?" Melanara said. Chase pulled out the Reversing Mirror.

"Reversing Mirror!" he called, pointing it at the 'Chime of Light'. Darkness immediately flooded everything.

"I hate Wu." Melanara heard Chase mutter. Melanara laughed and wondered what to do. "I could use Chime of Light again." Melanara suggested. Melanara heard the rustle of hair as Chase quickly shook his head.

"No. Let me handle this. Light!" he called. The torches re-lit and there was a comfortable darkness again.

"Good, I like being able to see my hand in front of my face." Melanara grinned. "Well, with that done, there really isn't anything to do, is there?" Melanara said, putting the 'Chime of Light' away.

"True. Any idea's?" Chase asked. Melanara frowned and slowly shook her head.

"Hey, do you have a library?" Melanara asked, Chase nodded and lead her through the castle to the library. A wide grin split Melanara's face as she looked around.

"Well, I found something to do this afternoon. Care to join me?" Melanara offered. Chase nodded. Melanara picked up one of the various notebooks Chase kept in here, you never really know when you're going to need one. Pens and Pencils included. Melanara looked at the giant book on the main counter, then at Chase in askance.

"The log book. When I take a book out, I write it down, just to be on the safe side." He explained. Melanara nodded and opened it. Reading the labels, she thumbed it open to the history section. Most of the ones written down were tactical books. Melanara shook her head and looked around the room. The history section was on the second floor. Trotting up the stairs, Melanara started looking at the titles, taking her time and pulling out the books that looked interesting. She came down with quite an armful of books when she was done. It shook the table when she set them down. She pulled one out on Egyptian history and started reading. Chase glanced up from his book, looking at her, he felt very safe doing this, she was so engrossed in the book. Her hair was in a ponytail and held far back from her face. It gently curled over her shoulder, brushing against her neck. Her eyes were scanning the page, not slowly, because apparently Melanara wasn't a slow reader. _Her mouth is closed, which is an odd thing for her_, Chase thought with a small smile. Her eyes narrowed as she found a paragraph that she obviously disagreed with. The look on her face cleared as she moved on. Melanara suddenly set the book down and Chase pulled his eyes back to his book as she uncovered her notebook and pencil. She scribbled something down, looked at the page, then scribbled some more. She finished and turned back to the book.

_Yet. He said 'Yet', at least he thought it._ _ And I could _feel_ him looking at me. Maybe my gut isn't wrong._ Melanara was thinking joyously. Then she calmed herself down and tried to return to the book. But her mind wasn't co-operating. She glanced up at Chase and studied him. His dark hair was being held back by his hand that was he was resting his head. He looked normal, not a 1,500 year old man. A _very_ good looking 1,500 year old man. His eyes were lazily scanning the page, reading slowly, sometimes flickering back to paragraph's on the top half. His eyes were his most brilliant feature, aside from his hair, of course. Melanara couldn't help thinking that he should go without his armor more often, he looked better without it. Of course, people don't respect a person in normal clothing, that why it was so important to dress to impress. _Don't just be impressive, be _damned_ impressive_, the unbidden quote whispered in her mind. Melanara believed in that saying and tried to live up to it. She always dressed to impress, which was why she always wore jeans. Melanara brought her eyes back to her book and found an interesting passage and wrote it down. The hours passed quickly and it was close to dinner time when Melanara's stomach growled loudly at her, startling them both. Melanara checked her watch and it was 6:00. Stretching, Melanara bent back over the chair, feeling muscles and her spine crackle back into place.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Melanara groaned and sat up slowly. "Eat in here or out there?" Melanara asked, Chase shrugged and waved his hand. Two plates with steak and potatoes appeared in front of both of them, complete with a glass of milk. Melanara took a bite of steak and smiled with pleasure. "Ah, beef. One of the worlds greatest pleasures." Melanara said with a smile and moved her glass of milk far away from her book.

"Potatoes okay?" Chase asked as he took a bite of steak. Melanara tasted it and nodded.

"Good. Thanks." Melanara said and turned back to her book. The book she had now was about Roman Mythology. Silence, with the exception of the occasional clatter of silverware, chewing and pages rattling as they were turned, ruled. Then Melanara finished her plate and glass and pushed them away. She closed the book with a frustrated grunt.

"What?" Chase asked absently, looking up from his Terry Prachett. He hadn't changed books, like Melanara had. (A/N: Let me tell you, a good Terry Prachett book is something you want to savor. Not because there are few of them, but because the man is an absolute genius. I've taken a week just to finish one.)

"I need to get out of here, I just, need to get around some. Want to come with?" Melanara said, standing up. Chase stood up quickly.

"I can't leave the castle unattended..." he trailed off, Melanara planted her hands on her hips.

"That's what you have to cats for! Come on, you can't tell me you don't want to just fly around sometimes? I mean, the freedom, the fun, the night air, it's amazing. Come on, Chase! Live a little. You've gotten too much into a routine. Shake it up and come with me." Melanara prodded, Chase suddenly smiled and nodded.

"Armor or no armor?" he asked as he followed her out of the library.

"No armor. It weighs you down too much. Come on!" Melanara prodded again. Chase stopped a cat and gave it a message to pass to Darkheart. The cat growled and walked off in search of Darkheart. Chase stopped hesitantly.

"I should wait until he gets the message... Wait, what are you doing?" he laughed as Melanara walked behind him and pushed him out the door.

"Silverfang can handle it, move!" Melanara growled and pushed Chase onto cliff. Melanara launched into the air and hovered, waiting for Chase to join her.

"I don't know." he said uncertainly. Melanara decided to try insults to get him moving.

"What, are you afraid of heights? Is ickle Chase afwaid of big, bad heights?" she asked in a baby voice. Chase growled and rose into the air with her. Melanara stuck her tongue out at him and streaked off with him right behind her.

"When I catch up to you..." Chase snarled, already enjoying the evening air.

"I got you moving, didn't I?" Melanara taunted as Chase stopped as he realized the trick. He smirked at her and raced towards her. Melanara waited until he was too committed to stop and dive bombed the ground, surprising Chase for the second time that day.

"You're absolutely full of surprises, aren't you?" Chase called as he looked around the mountain range for her. Melanara called from all around him.

"I'm a surprising person. Besides, you don't live 600 years without learning a few tricks. I want to call a truce, this is supposed to be fun, you're not supposed to be trying to kill me." Melanara called from a few feet away. Chase considered what she had to say. She was right, this was supposed to be fun, but that was a dirty trick she pulled.

"No worse than what you did with Omi and the Yang Yo-Yo." Melanara reminded, floating cross legged in the sky. Chase growled at her.

"Will you please stop reading my mind?" he demanded, annoyed at her.

"I didn't. You broadcast it so loud I'm surprised that the local radio stations haven't picked up it yet." Melanara said derisively. Chase frowned but admitted the point.

"All right, truce. But you didn't mean that, about the heights." Chase asked, Melanara laughed and shook her head.

"No, Chase. I didn't mean that thing about the heights. I was being funny. Ever been to Egypt?" Melanara asked, Chase shook his head.

"No." he said, Melanara unfolded her legs and grinned at him.

"There's a first time for everything, come on!" Melanara cried as she raced off east. Chase rolled his eyes and shot after her.

---------Twenty miles outside Cairo, 8:00 at night-------

"This is beautiful." Chase said, looking up at the night sky. Melanara grinned crookedly.

"I know, this is my favorite spot at night. Millions of stars and no pesky city lights to bother a person except for a faint glow." Melanara said, wonder clear in her voice. Chase glanced at her and smiled. She really was pretty in the starlight.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chase asked, conjuring a large blanket and sitting down. Melanara sat down and shrugged.

"Sure, go right ahead." Melanara said and smiled at him. Taking a deep breath, Chase asked her a question he really didn't want an answer to.

"Do you like being my apprentice?" Chase asked, Melanara raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Yes, Chase, I do like being you're apprentice. It's new and interesting." _And I'm completely and totally in love with you, unfortunately, I have no idea if you're in love with me_. Melanara added in her mind. Chase smiled happily and turned back to the stars, totally oblivious to Melanara's thoughts...

-------------------------

TBC


	3. I'm glad he found someone

Here it is, the third chapter. It's a bit more serious than the last two, but it hopefully has the same humor. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara and Darkheart. The rest belong to Christy Hui.

--------------

Melanara stood up from the blanket and stretched. Chase had fallen asleep in the peaceful quiet and Melanara was going to take a few minutes to check on something. Melanara rose in the air and, after checking her mental map of Egypt, she headed for the Valley of the Kings. Being alive for six hundred years and being a telepath, she was sensitive to the ebb and flow of the energy tides of Egypt. Melanara floated momentarily over the Valley of the Kings, running a mental check on all of the tombs. Finding everything was all good, she flew back to where Chase was sleeping, or supposed to be.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Melanara apologized instantly. Chase smiled and shrugged.

"You didn't, I was dozing." he said, Melanara smiled slightly.

"You weren't dozing, you were snoring." Melanara commented and continued, ignoring Chase's annoyed look. "Anyway, I was checking on the tombs in the Valley of the Kings. I like to look in on them when I'm in Egypt. I'm sensitive to the energy of Egypt." Melanara explained to Chase's doubtful look.

"Have you ever been to Rio?" Chase asked suddenly, Melanara whirled to look at him.

"Rio? Rio de Janeiro? Not yet, I was about to do that when I decided to come to you for training." Melanara said after a moment. Chase smiled and stood up and offered Melanara his hand.

"Coming?" he asked, Melanara took his hand and stood up, Chase sent the blanket back to his castle and released Melanara's hand. They rose in the air and flew off to Rio de Janeiro.

-------Rio de Janeiro, Midnight--------

The city was lit up with lights that shone almost brighter than Las Vegas. Melanara stopped several thousand feet up in the air and stared down at the city. Chase, who had been descending, stopped and looked up at her. Her face was lit with the lights of Rio de Janeiro. Her thick red hair was blown to the side from the night wind, her eyes sparkled against the lights. She shook herself out of the trance she was in and smiled down at him. She went down to his level and grinned crookedly.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Melanara prompted and landed a few yards outside of the city. Chase, however, remained in the sky, his mind still on the image of her hanging there in the night sky. Melanara lifted back into the air and waved a hand in front of his face. "Chase? Are you okay? Chase! Talk to me, whats wrong." Melanara shook his shoulder. Chase blinked and looked at her blankly for a moment, then recognition flared in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I drifted off. Let's go." Chase said and landed in the same place she had moments before. This time it was Melanara who was hanging the air in bewilderment. She chalked it up to Chase being Chase and landed next to him. In the hours that followed, Chase showed Melanara the Rio he knew and the Rio he thought she would like. In the end, both were tired and more then ready to return home.

"Hey, lets go to Paris for an hour. The sunrise on the Eiffel Tower is amazing." Melanara suggested as they headed home for China. Chase stopped and regarded her suspiciously.

"Why are you so reluctant to return to the castle?" Chase asked. Melanara stopped and stared back at him. She turned around in mid-air and pursed her lips.

"I've been cooped up in one place for years at a time. I once spent a month in a single room. I don't want to spend a lot of time in the castle because I love to move. I'm a born traveler. I can't sit still! I guess...It was all those years stuck in the temple with the need to travel and not being able to, because _Daddy_ wouldn't let me." Melanara ranted, Chase shook his head.

"Oh, no, no. Don't go blaming all your problems on Guan. I hate him as much as you do, probably more, but he's always been a good person. He can't be the origin of all of your problems." Chase said warningly. Melanara glared at him and growled low in her throat.

"I can't think of a reason why not! All I heard about growing up was the great good Chase Young. I despised you growing up, I despised you for one reason. You got to go all the places I couldn't. You know what my father would tell me? He said that I should never dream about going other places because the temple is where I was born and raised. I belonged no where else and if I left, I could never return! I left as fast as I could! I don't want to go home, I don't want to go anywhere close to being called home, I prefer to be on my own, traveling around the world. So don't you dare tell me Guan isn't the root of all my problems. You don't know what you're talking about." Melanara snarled and her rant hung in the air a moment. Chase looked at and beyond her.

"Return to the castle when you're ready." Chase said and flew off, leaving a bewildered Melanara in his wake. Melanara sighed and flew off for the Eiffel Tower.

-------Paris, Eiffel Tower, three hours before dawn-------

Melanara sat on one of the cross sections and curled her legs underneath her.

"Smooth move X-lax," Melanara muttered. Looking out at nighttime Paris, she felt a wave of peace settle over her. Melanara had always found Paris peaceful, even during World War II. "I just insulted a guy I'm really interested in, by telling him I despised him growing up. And I damn well _can_ blame all of my problems on my _father_, It's my right as my own person." Melanara's anger flared as it had during the argument. "Maybe I over reacted, but frag it, I deserved to have my dreams encouraged, not put down." Melanara sniffled. In the nighttime air of Paris, those who were listening, would swear they heard the sound of someone crying...

-------Chase's castle, his bedroom--------

Chase paced his room in aggravation and something else...Guilt? He paused and felt that nagging feeling grow. He started pacing and instead of abating, the nagging feeling increased again. A growl of anger and frustration filled the castle as Chase mentally kicked himself for being an idiot. She was probably off trying to find another master, someone else to teach her. Someone who wasn't so controlling, so...Into her. Chase shook his head and mentally smacked himself for thinking that. It occurred to him that if he didn't stop mentally beating himself up, he'd end up with a bruised and battered mental image. This thought surprising a chuckle out of him.

"I was a bit too hard on her. But, she said she despised me!" he said, '_As a child_' an irritating voice whispered inside his mind. Making up his mind, Chase walked out and launched from the cliff, heading for Paris and the Eiffel tower.

-----Paris, Eiffel Tower, two hours to dawn-------

Chase landed softly next to Melanara who was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her, over step his boundaries or leave her alone, Chase opted for the only thing he could do, he sat down to wait.

"Why are you here?" Melanara's voice came from next to him. Chase jumped and almost lost his balance, but quickly recovered.

"I wanted to talk." he replied and watched as she uncurled and stretched like a cat.

"That's original. Well? Start talking." Melanara prompted, waving a hand. Chase looked at her, then at his hands. He pulled his gloves off and stuffed them in a pocket.

"I was thinking about our...Arrangement. You said yes to being my apprentice with barely a thought. You couldn't think of way to tell me wouldn't wear armor like I wear. You hesitate when it comes to me. I'd like to know why." Chase said, that wasn't exactly what he'd been intending to say, but was a comfortable alternative.

"I never really thought about it, I guess. I feel safe around you somehow, like everything will work out, just because you're there. Whether it works out our way or some other way, it all works out eventually. I've been a lot of things over the years. Good, evil, right, wrong, happy and unhappy. I've also felt something's, but never like this. I've never felt so...Happy, so content in my life. I don't know how to put it, but... I think I'm in love with you Chase Young. And I like that feeling. But I don't know what to do with it. If that means I can't be you're apprentice, then I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again." Melanara looked at Chase from where her eyes had been wandering and saw him smile.

"I was hoping one of us would get around to saying something. So where do we go from here?" Chase asked quietly. Melanara breathed deeply and thought about his question.

"We talk...And we figure out what we want and how to...Get it, as it were. Beyond that, you're guess is as good as mine. We know what's between us, we both feel it, what we _don't_ know, is how to go about it. We explore, not all at once mind you, that would take all the fun out of it. Right now we just show affection for each other, let it develop. I think this will turn out to be something great, but for now, we let it develop, who knows, we might have fun letting it develop." Melanara smirked. Chase looked at her and Melanara looked at him. In stereo, their thoughts turned to one phrase. _No way_.

"Nah." they said in stereo and kissed...

-------The _official_ morning-----

Chase's arm was around Melanara's waist as they walked down the stairs. The cats looked at each other in surprise. This was not normal.

"Master?" Darkheart asked hesitantly. Chase looked at his warrior the way he always had. Calmly, coolly and professionally.

"Yes, Darkheart?" he asked, Darkheart felt a wave of distinct relief sweep over him that his master was still his master.

"I was wondering, how are things between you and Mistress Melanara." Darkheart said, phrasing his question carefully. Chase nodded in understanding, both of the question and the hesitancy.

"They just improved a great deal, Darkheart. No need to worry, pass the message." Chase said with a rare, genuine smile. Darkheart nodded and walked away, his nails clicking on the textured marble floor. Melanara was already sitting at the table. Chase came up behind her and kissed her neck. Melanara smiled in appreciation and kissed him gently.

"I'd have thought you'd have had enough by now." Melanara said with an arch look. Chase grinned like a little boy caught with his in the cookie jar who kept stealing cookies, no matter the punishment.

"Forever may not be long enough." he winked and summoned breakfast. Talking about every thing other than their relationship, for there was much to do, they were _very_ surprised when Hannibal and Wuya walked in.

"What do you want?" Chase asked, rising to his feet, Melanara following suit. With a snap of her fingers, Melanara summoned the entire cat army. Which was an impressive number if you stopped to count them all, but Hannibal wasn't interested in numbers at the moment.

"Why, to get rid of you of course. And you're girlfriend too. In fact, she's first." Hannibal snarled and threw a dagger, aiming for her heart. Melanara pulled a spin kick and sent it flying into a distant wall.

"Try again, beansprout." she snapped and stared calmly at the large red vegetable. Hannibal was trembling with rage.

"How dare you insult me!" he growled and charged her. This would have worked if he hadn't of been such a large target.

"Oh, please, you're not even trying." Melanara sighed and landed a punch to Hannibal's face. It was Chase who pulled a spin kick this time and smacked Hannibal into a far wall. Wuya was looking decidedly vulnerable. Melanara smirked at her in, to Wuya, smug triumph. In reality she was just smirking. Melanara wasn't much for gloating when beating someone like Wuya or Hannibal wasn't that hard.

"Well, well. The great Wuya without someone to protect her, this is almost too good to be true. You're up to something." Melanara growled and twitched her hand. Wuya shivered and Wuya shook and three daggers, two darts and one set of brass knuckles flew out of various pockets and places. Melanara tutted slowly, looking at the weapons.

"Poor, poor Wuya. You pathetic, waste of power," Melanara said slowly, slamming her former servant against a wall. "People like you should be taken out of the gene pool early in life. You simple, power grubbing witch." Melanara snarled and slammed Wuya against Hannibal. Shaking it off, the two left in a hurry. Chase sent three sets of three cats each to patrol the permitter to make sure they had left. The rest he sent back to what they had been doing.

"Now, what would you like to do?" Melanara asked, Chase shrugged.

"Training, you're good, but if Hannibal is out to kill you, you need to be better than just good." Chase said seriously. Melanara nodded in agreement.

"What kind would you say? I know the basics of a lot of styles, my best training being in staff fighting, for obvious reasons." Melanara said, skirting around any mention of her father. It was still a slightly touchy subject and one Chase was not willing to touch on, certainly in part because they had just gotten together and he would do anything not to endanger that. "I think a collapsible staff would be a good idea, like the one you carry everywhere. Though a bit less dramatic." Melanara chuckled. Chase managed a mock hurt look, despite his worry over her safety.

"My staff is not dramatic, its stylish." he huffed in mock indignation, smiling at her. Melanara chuckled again and returned the jibe.

"That's about as stylish Vesuvius erupting over Pompeii. Come, Fearless Leader, we have Moose and Squirrel to catch." Melanara said with a very fake Russian accent. Chase laughed and stood up as she did.

"Yes, Natasha. Is very important we catch Squirrel." he said, Melanara gave him a suspicious look, but played along.

"And why is that, Fearless Leader?" she asked, still using the accent.

"Because Squirrel is dinner. Don't like Moose, I like Squirrel, but hate Moose." Chase grinned as she made gagging sounds. Melanara, for all her talk, had a very vivid imagination and a weak constitution when it came to the images her imagination conjured for her.

"Please, Fearless Leader. My breakfast may come up." Melanara grinned, walking next to Chase, who slipped an arm around her shoulders...

------The Training Room, Three Hours Later--------

Melanara groaned from where Chase had knocked her down. She lay there for a moment, breathing and trying to ignore the massive pain in the back of her knees. Normally she wouldn't take this kind of abuse from anyone, not even her boyfriend. But she was a little off today. Melanara closed her eyes and tried to dampened down on the pain in her knees, back and stomach. They were fighting with dowel rods and even though Melanara was giving as good as she got, she couldn't help but notice Chase took a certain joy in knocking her down. Her thoughts turned towards massive bodily harm resulting in him limping for a week, before deciding wouldn't be productive to turn you're boyfriend in to a bloody pulp as much as she wanted to right now.

"Are you all right?" Chase asked in concern. Part of Melanara cheered and jumped up and down in glee at his concern and the other part of her couldn't help but think he was such a hypocrite. So she went for a comprise.

"You're a fine one to ask, seeing as you put me here." Melanara teased, opening an eye. It surprised her to find his expression hurt and relieved. "Hey, I'm teasing. I'm sorry, love. I was just teasing." Melanara assured him quickly. Chase looked more relieved after she said this. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her gently. Melanara broke the kiss and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Let's keep going." Melanara said and picked up her fallen staff. They faced off, Melanara lashing out with a strike to his knees. Chase leapt over the strike and lashed out with one end of his dowel rod, Melanara leaned to the side, caught his staff with her's and swept it off to the side. Balancing her staff on the floor, she rose and landed a kick to Chase's chest, knocking him backward. He landed heavily on his behind and glared up at her as she pressed her staff to his throat.He rolled his legs to the side and knocked her staff out of her hands. Melanara back flipped away and glowered at him.

"You're too good at this." Melanara commented, standing up and cracking her neck. Chase ignored the fact that she was shiny, sweaty and all his and concentrated on the fact that she needed a better style of fighting.

"You need a better fighting style, what you have now is too random. It's great for keeping enemies off guard, but it's less than honorable." he said and tossed her a cold bottle of water. Melanara glared at him as Chase noticed exactly how tight her athletic bra was in comparison to her sweat pants. He glanced away not from discomfort but from the fact that his temperature was rapidly rising. Melanara grinned as she watched him glance away from her. She knew exactly what he was thinking and liked the idea.

"You know, I think we've trained enough for now, don't you?" Melanara asked, resting her head on Chase's shoulder. Chase supressed a shudder and smiled at her suggestion.

"I do believe so." Chase said and wrapped an arm around her waist...

--------Half an hour later------

Darkheart, who was patrolling the castle like he usually did, stopped in surprise when he heard a muffled giggle coming from his master's bedroom. Then his mind flashed back to this morning and where his master's arm had been. Darkheart heard a giggle become a gasp and quickly moved on.

"I'm glad he found someone, but..." Darkheart winced at a particularly shrill shriek. "Do they have to be so loud?" Darkheart muttered as he entered his, thankfully, sound-proof quarters. "I need a pair of earplugs." he muttered and covered his ears with his paws before falling asleep...

TBC

---------------

Please R&R!


	4. Are you coming?

Chase stretched and wrapped his arm around Melanara. She was sleeping peacefully beside him. Chase smiled at her and gently slipped out of bed. Pulling on pants, he walked to the mirror and stared at it for a moment. Invoking the magic of the Mirror, he quietly spoke the name of person he wanted to watch.

"Guan." he said and the image of the bald monk appeared. He was furiously pounding on a punching bag. The bag finally broke and Guan growled savagely. Another dragon, one Chase didn't recognize appeared on the edge of the Mirror.

"You're goin' through those faster than I can get 'em." the dragon said philosophically. Guan leveled a furious glare at the dragon, then his face softened.

"You are right, Chucky. The loss of my daughter is troubling me. I lost her to Chase Young! I'll never see her again." he said despairingly. Chase felt a brief tinge of guilt over this, he was distracted long enough not to notice Melanara get up and pull a bath robe on and walk over to him. Melanara slipped an arm around Chase's waist and he snaked one around her's.

"I feel a bit guilty." he admitted in the privacy of his bedroom. Melanara rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't. I was lost the moment I stepped foot outside of the temple. He just didn't realize it. If I thought it would do any good, I would visit, but I don't want to make things worse. Come on, we need to sleep." Melanara said and walked back to bed. Chase sighed and waved his over the mirror, turning it off.

--------The Morning--------

"I was thinking," Melanara said around a mouth of hash browns, she chewed a moment, then swallowed before continuing. "I was thinking, maybe we should think about getting help from the monks, against Hannibal Roy Bean. I mean, we have to stop him and Wuya sometime. No time like the present, huh?" Melanara said, watching Chase's reaction, which was interesting. He choked on his food and drank a bit of his tea to help clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, would you repeat that?" Chase demanded hoarsely. Melanara shrugged and nodded.

"I think we should get help from the Monks with Hannibal Roy Bean. He's as much a pain in their sides as he is in ours. Maybe our combined forces would be enough to squish him. And Wuya of course." Melanara amended after a moment. Chase stubbornly shook his head.

"No, bad idea." he said vehemently.

"May I ask why?" Melanara demanded, Chase winced. They had been together only a short, but he knew that tone quite well already. It was her 'I'm waiting for you to say something so I can kick you're ass.' tone.

"Because they won't trust what we say." Chase said and waited for the ass-kicking to begin. But it never came, Melanara was thinking too hard.

"We go to Guan. I know what I said last night, but we don't have any other choice. That or we find a neutral party that will believe us. One that isn't scared of either of us." Melanara pointed out to Chase's open mouth. Chase shut it and glared at her.

"I hate it when you're right. Who?" he asked. Melanara smirked.

"Doesn't Jack have a cousin Megan?" Melanara grinned evilly.

------Jack's house-------

"Chase! Melanara! You should have told me you were coming!" Jack said, stepping out of the bathroom. Melanara covered her eyes, not wanting nightmares.

"Jack, I suggest you get dressed before I beat you into a bloody pulp." Melanara warned. Jack turned red, went back and dressed quickly. "Better, now. Don't you have a cousin Megan?" Melanara asked, Jack nodded suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, eye narrowing.

"We'd like to speak to her." Melanara said with a smile. After getting his helipack, Jack lead Melanara and Chase to Megan's house. Megan, who had been phoned in advance meet them outside.

"Can I help you?" she asked, she had matured slightly, she was now twelve and much more annoying than usual, but still had her manners.

"I'm assuming you remember meeting the Xiaolin Warriors and their dragon, Dojo?" Melanara asked, Megan nodded, still suspicious. "Well, we need you're help in dealing with them...

--------The Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung division-------

Needless to say, the Monks were surprised to see Melanara, Chase and Megan arrive. Jack had elected to return to his house and ready his bots because Melanara had bullied him into coming to their aid when they went up against Hannibal Roy Bean. By himself, Hannibal wasn't that formidable. But with Wuya and however many warriors he could acquire, they would need some help.

"What are you doing here?" Omi demanded as the Monks prepared to fight.

"Relax, they're here to talk." Megan said dissmissively. Omi looked surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Master Fung asked calmly. Melanara, out of habit, bowed respectively.

"Master Fung, we have come to talk, like Megan says. We or I, rather, were afraid the Dragons would not believe us if we came alone. That's why we brought Megan, she's neutral so we thought they might listen to her." Melanara explained. Chase chimed in just as she finished.

"We thought about going to Guan, but didn't for the obvious reasons." Chase said, Raimundo nodded in confusion.

"Uh, right, sure. Come again?" he demanded. Melanara smirked.

"Chase and I are together, Pop doesn't like it. So here we are, coming to you guys for help with Hannibal. What's you're answer?" Melanara prompted as they remained silent.

"Crouch!" Omi cried. Everybody looked at each other in confusion, before Rai got it.

"Oh, huddle." he clarified, then the Dragons, Dojo and Master Fung of course, huddled to discuss what to do. Melanara reached into her pocket and pulled out her finger nail clippers and patiently cleaned her finger nail and clipped certain ones that needed it. After a few minutes talking, they finished and walked over to where Chase and Melanara were standing.

"We'll listen. But if you try anything…." Kimiko said warningly, Chase smirked and leaned close.

"You'll what, little girl? Talk us to death?" Chase asked, Melanara smacked him upside the head, a great feat considering how much hairgel he uses every morning.

"Behave yourself. My apologies, I haven't gotten him trained yet. I've been a bit preoccupied." She said with a smirk. Kimiko nodded as Rai and Clay gagged.

"TMI, girl, Too Much Information." Rai said, turning an ugly shade of green. Melanara chuckled and shook her head. "Here it is, Hannibal is trying to kill me because of my connection with Chase. Wuya is with him and we need to stop them, before they can mount any kind of reasonable attack. We have Jack on our side, what ever that counts for, and we've got the cat army. The sad part is that the cats aren't all that effective against Hannibal, so it would pretty much be one-on-one. As good as we are, we're only two people. We need, and Chase will probably choke on this word, help. We can't go to Guan by ourselves, he'll kick us out before we can get a word in edgewise. We're hoping with you guys there, he'll at least listen to us. What do you think?" Melanara asked cheerfully. Omi stared at her, then at Chase, then looked at the others. It was unanimous, even with Master Fung and Dojo.

"Okay, we'll help. On one condition though. You let us rest for a couple months, deal?" Kimiko said. Melanara quickly agreed.

"Would you like me to take you home, Megan?" Dojo asked as the group entered the temple. Megan's attention however, was focused one very bald, yellow, monk.

"No thank you." she said absently, watching Omi. Dojo caught the look and smiled. His young friend was in for some _very_ interesting times. Assuming he caught the hints.

"How do you wanna start?" Rai asked, laying flat a few maps.

"We'll need flat surfaces, the cats get a better charge out of flat ground." Chase said, pointing at one area of a map, it zoomed in on where he had been pointing.

"I thought they would do better with trees and jungles." Kim said curiously. Chase, while extremely evil, was a bit of a teacher at heart. He enjoyed watching people learn new things, even his enemies.

"Cats can fight in almost every environment, but some, like my cats, do better on smooth ground, where they can use the speed many of them are gifted with. And larger open space allows them to use both of their forms, human and feline." Chase explained, Kimiko looked rather impressed.

"Cool. Since Earth and Wind are every where and Fire comes from within, we may have to fight near a large source of water that Omi can use, right, Omi?" Kimiko said, trying to catch his attention, where it had been focused on Megan. "Omi? Omi. OMI!" Kimiko shouted in his ear, making him scream.

"Oooh, I am most sorry my friends, I was caught down by her female willies." Omi said apologetically.

"Up and wiles." Came the chorus of female voices.

"Those too." Omi said cheerfully. Three sighs were heard through the room.

"Anywho, what would be the best spot for that?" Rai asked, bringing the general attention of the room back to the main focus of the moment.

"I would say here, it's not near any major cities, it had four large ponds and one central lake with dozens of streams. There's rock formations over there, a fire pit or two here and it's very windy in the summer. Which is when we'd be fighting." Melanara said, pointing to a map in Central Asia.

"I dunno know, that's pretty far from the temple, what if we need to retreat?" Clay asked dubiously. Chase pointed to a place on the map called 'Chase's Castle'.

"Then we retreat to my Castle. You know it's well protected and there's a literal labyrinth down there to keep intruders out. The only ones who know the way through are me and the Cats. I haven't had the chance to show you or I'd have given you the tour of it." Chase said immediately to Melanara's open mouth. Closing it, Melanara gave Chase a suspicious look, but the uber villain continued unconcerned. "It has full facilities, we would be safe there." Chase said, ignoring the scathing looks Melanara kept sending him.

"Then there it is. What do we do about Master Monk Guan?" Omi asked. Melanara closed her eyes and gathered her courage when it came to her father.

"You guys soften him up for us, I'll take care of the rest." Melanara said. When the rest of the details had been hammered out, they readied to go to the other temple. Melanara stood away from the other, watching the clear blue waters of the lake shift and twinkle as the wind moved them around. Chase walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist, holding her in a tight, warm comforting hug.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly, Melanara sighed and rested her head against his.

"Seeing my father again, I haven't seen him since...I joined you. Don't get me wrong, love, I have no regrets about joining you, it's just... Well, we don't exactly get along, you know? It'll be nice seeing the temple again, maybe Chase, but Dad... Well, that's gonna open old wounds." Melanara said and closed her eyes, feeling the sun beat down on her and Chase.

"Then treat it as a business venture, going to someone for more help against Hannibal. That's basically what it is, if you see you're brother again that's great, if you don't, you don't. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Chase asked gently. Melanara nodded and kissed his cheek. Taking in this moment of peace, Melanara stored this feeling away, with the foreboding feeling that this was the last bit of peace they'd have for a while.

"We're ready to go." Kimiko said gently from a few feet off, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment. Chase turned and smiled, giving his response and squeezed Melanara gently.

"Let's get this over with." Chase said and the two walked over next to where Dojo was waiting. Melanara was mildly surprised to see Master Fung and Megan sitting on Dojo's back.

"You're coming with, Master Fung?" Melanara asked as Omi returned, carrying a bag of Wu. Giving it to Dojo, it was clear that he was pack mule as well as the Dragons, Megan and Master Fung's ride.

"You will need all the help you can get in convincing Master Monk Guan to help you, I am along for moral and convincing support." he said, Melanara smiled and nodded. Dojo rose in the air with Melanara and Chase following.

"Why are you here, Megan?" Melanara asked conversationally. Megan smiled.

"I wanted to be with Omi. Besides, I'm a bit of a fighter myself." she admitted rather sheepishly.

"That's good to hear there are more women fighting, not just waiting for the men to finish the job. I wish there were more female fighters in the world." Melanara said and the conversation continued in that vein for sometime, it trailed off as they approached the temple. Melanara hung back while the others went on ahead. Chase, noticing she wasn't beside him anymore, stopped and looked back. Melanara was frozen, hovering uncertainly.

"Come on, Melanara. Remember what I said, business venture, nothing more, nothing less." he prompted. Melanara took a deep breath and nodded. She gathered her power, strength and courage around herself like a shield and projected an image of self confidence Chase knew she didn't feel. Flying in next to him, to meet the waiting warriors, Megan, Master Fung and Dojo, Melanara couldn't help but notice how it had changed since she left. Chase linked his arm with her and they followed the monks to Guan's office. As Melanara and Chase waited outside, Melanara sat in a chair and leaned back against the wall, trying not to think about where she was and the last time she was here...

------Start Flashback-------

"You can't tell me what to do!" Melanara shouted, her voice shaking the floor of the offices above them. Guan's voice shook the complex.

"I am you're father, you will do as you are told!" Guan shouted back. Melanara drew herself up coldly and looked him full in the eye, hot anger turned to cold fury.

"You are no longer my father. I do not know Master Monk Guan as my father. I will leave your temple, humble master." Melanara said icily and walked out of his office, back straight and walked straight to her room. She quickly and efficiently packed, left a note of what happened for her brother and left forever, or at least that's what she thought...

------End Flashback-----

"Hurry in, he's agreed to see you, though he doesn't know it yet." Dojo whispered hurriedly, Chase and Melanara quickly stood up. Dojo, trusting Melanara more than Chase for good reason, slithered up Melanara's arm and whispered encouragingly in her ear.

"Good luck, kid. You'll probably need it." Dojo said and moved to Clay's hat when they entered. Guan was arguing with Omi.

"Typical Guan, always arguing, never doing." Chase said scornfully. Guan looked up and was surprised to see Melanara and dismayed to see her arm around his waist.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had left forever." Guan said evenly. Melanara looked like Chase had sounded, scornful.

"I never said 'Forever'. Only that I was leaving. There's a difference." she said coldly, shifting to stand in front of Chase, who slipped his arms around her. Guan's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Is this for real or are you acting?" Guan snarled, gesturing at Melanara in Chase's arms.

"Real. We to you for help with Hannibal Roy Bean." Melanara said shortly.

"Then you'll leave him if I agree to help?" Guan asked hopefully. Melanara snarled, turned and started to walk out, she stopped at the door and looked back at Omi.

"I could have told you this was a bad idea." she snapped and was half way out the door when Guan spoke.

"I'll help. And...You don't have to leave him." he said grudgingly.

"Glory Hallelujah." Melanara growled through clenched teeth and still left the room. Chase followed her and found her at the edge of the temple, staring out at the water surrounding the temple. He slipped his arms around her and held her tight, kissing her shoulder and just giving her silent comfort. Melanara turned in his arms and hugged him back. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in deeply, calming herself. Chase murmured soothingly in her ear and held her close. After a few minutes, Melanara pulled back slightly.

"Thanks, I needed that." Melanara said and kissed him gently. After a moment, a cough drew their attention each other. Guan's eyes were slits and he was white from rage. Melanara, an evil thought crossing her mind, kissed Chase again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, ignoring the choking sounds coming from Guan's direction. Melanara giggled into the kiss and Chase couldn't help chuckling back because he was well aware that the Wudai Warriors were restraining Guan from coming over to strangle Chase.

_Maybe we should stop before he turns purple_. Chase suggested telepathically, he could hear a telepathic sigh from Melanara.

_Nah, I'm enjoying this._ she replied blissfully.

_The kiss or torturing Guan?_ Chase asked, Melanara grinned in her mind.

_Take you're pick_. she said in his mind and broke the kiss. Guan relaxed a little, until he saw Chase's hands on Melanara's lower back. He lunged forward again and only Clay was able to hold him back and even then it was just barely. Melanara walked over to where Dojo was full-size, leading Chase by the hands, on her hips, making Guan do those choking sounds and rose in the air a few inches.

"Are you going to stand their or are you coming?" Melanara grinned and flew off with Chase...

TBC

-----------

Please R&R!


	5. Don't want to Miss a Thing

Okay, fifth Chapter. For those of you who got the notification, then tried to read but couldn't, this was a last mintue add on, so no roasting me over an open fire please. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Xiaolin Showdown, only Melanara and the song belongs to Aerosmith.

They landed in a plateo and Melanara looked around in satisfaction. It was a large, open space, perfect for them to attack or defend against Hannibal and his hordes. Guan looked surprised as Melanara scanned the area and frowned slightly. Chase, looking around as well, frowned also.

"What is it?" Raimundo asked, helping Kimiko down from Dojo's back. Melanara sniffed and frowned again.

"Something doesn't smell right...Everyone, down! Now!" Melanara screamed and every ducked, Dojo shrinking down and hiding under Clay's hat. Melanara ducked in time to keep from being clipped by the Ying-Ying Bird. Hannibal laughed loudly as he hopped from Ying-Ying's back and morphed to a larger version of himself. He snapped his fingers and dozens of golems sprang up from the ground. Clay golems. Wuya smiled as she floated down besides Hannibal.

"How did you get you're powers back?" Melanara snarled. Wuya smirked and shrugged.

"I have my ways." she said smugly. Melanara angrily stepped forward, but Chase restrained her with a hand.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face yet." Melanara snarled and stepped back. Chase snapped his fingers and the cats appeared. Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Guan stepped forward to fight besides the Heylin Leaders while Master Fung, Dojo and Megan hid behind a large rock formation. Chase, Melanara, Omi and Guan pulled their staffs, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay pulled their Wudai Weapons and the Cats shifted to their human forms.

"Where's Jack?" Melanara snarled. Chase shook his head.

"I told you the Coward wouldn't show up. Pathetic weasel." Chase growled, but a high pitched voice surprised them all.

"I'm not a weasel! Jackbots, form up!" Jack cried, flying in on his Helipack, holding the Rio Reverso. He stood next to Clay, as far from Melanara and Chase as possible.

"How in tarnation did you end up with the Rio Reverso?" Clay asked, secretly relieved that Jack had actually shown up.

"A giant magnet. Hey, whatever works." Jack said with a grin. Clay returned it and turned back to Hannibal.

"Well, this is it. Do we attack or do we wait for Hannibal to attack?" Melanara asked, Chase had decided what they should do when she first started the question.

"We attack." Chase said, all business. Melanara nodded and held her staff in the grip Guan had taught her. All four staff wielder's, Wudai Warriors and Jack charged forward. Wuya called up more clay golems and they faced off. Melanara, Chase, Guan, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay take on Hannibal and Jack, with the Rio Reverso, helped his bots and the Cats in human form take on the clay golems.

The Human Form Cats surged around the main combants, the Jackbots and Jack fly over the warriors and distract the clay golems. Hannibal changed form to a giant unnameable monster and fought off the attempts of the warriors to bring him down.

"We need a plan." Melanara panted as they backed away from the fight to regain their breath and possibly come up with a plan. It was disheartening to see Hannibal hadn't even broken a sweat. Wuya was distracted by fighting with several amazon warriors.

"We need help." Chase said and took a sip of his tea and passed around a bottle of water that came back empty. Melanara passed it back to Omi with instructions to fill it back up, which he complied with, by filling it with spring water. Melanara took a swig and sighed as the water refreshed her.

"You said it." Guan agreed without thinking. Chase hid a smile, it was just like old times, he and Guan fighting side-by-side.

"What can we do? He's too powerful, it's impossible!" Kimiko asked, rather desperately. Melanara shook her head.

"Nothing is impossible, Kim. You just gotta try. What Wu have we got?" Melanara asked. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi dug around in their pockets.

"Uh, Golden Tiger Claws, Reversing Mirror, The Eye of Dashi, Fancy Feet and...Oh, Sweet Baby Among Us. Why?" Kimiko asked as Melanara grinned wickedly.

"What are you up to?" Chase asked suspiciously. Melanara waved her hands towards herself, signaling a huddle.

"Rai, use The Eye of Dashi and distract Hannibal. Clay, activate Sweet Baby Among Us. Kimiko, use you're Wudai weapon just after Rai hits Hannibal with the Eye of Dashi, hit him in the same spot Rai did. Clay, knock the earth out from under him. Omi, Chase, Dad and I will attack him straight on, okay?" Melanara said, the others nodded, knowing what to do. Jack was still occupied with the clay golems and Wuya was busy with the Amazon Warriors, so Hannibal was alone. Melanara's plan worked flawlessly, almost. Melanara got too close and Hannibal sunk a claw into her.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Melanara's high pitched scream sounded throughout the plateo as Hannibal laughed. He carelessly tossed her aside. Chase dropped his staff and tore after her. Fear tore through his chest as she fell, not screaming anymore, not even making a sound. He felt sick with fear, knowing in the back of his mind, what he didn't want to admit out loud. He caught her before she fell, cradling her against his chest and landed along a line of his cats. He looked down at her and let out a choked sob. Her bright, vibrant blue eyes were dim, faded. Red, shimmering hair still fell around her, hair he'd seen thousands of time in the sun, starlight, moonlight and on the pillows of their bed. A gapping wound in her stomach, spoiling the beautiful sky blue T-Shirt he had bought her not long ago. Her jeans were steadily being stained with her blood. She still clutched the staff he'd had made for her. It was silver, extending staff, like his, with lion heads at each end of the hand hold. He held her close, sobbing into her still, cold shoulder while the dragon inside of him writhed, twisted and screamed in rage and grief. Chase let the dragon free, separated from him, not wanting to leave her. The Dragon screamed again, his cry of rage, grief and loss echoed by the roars of his cats.

"Master Fung, what's going on?" Jack asked quietly.

"Chase Young is releasing the emotions that are filling him now with the help of the Dragon. All of the grief, pain and rage are feeding the Dragon and by killing Melanara, Hannibal has signed his death warrant." Master Fung said quietly. The other warriors fell back, watching the rage of the dragon that Hannibal helplessly tried to defend against. It wasn't long before Hannibal was just a bigger version of himself. Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Omi were clustered around Master Fung and Guan was numbly watching as his daughter's killer was brought to a bloody, painful death. The dragon stopped when Hannibal was limp, dead. The dragon staggered back, eyes sad and walked back to Chase, who was numbly rocking with Melanara in his arms.

"She's gone, she's gone, she's gone." Chase sobbed over and over. A giant light shined from above them all. It was the Bird of Paradise.

"Chase Young. For most of you're life, you have been evil. But for a few, brief, shining days, you have lived, you have laughed and you have loved. Now, your love is gone. But not permanently. If you will agree to give me a song, I will bring your love back." the Bird said. To the dragons it sounded cruel, but Chase obviously didn't think so.

"Agreed." he said and the Bird of Paradise began to glow. Chase began to sing, a song Kimiko had heard once or twice.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'_

_watch you smile while you're sleepin'_

_while you're far away in dreamin'_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

She was so beautiful. I loved her with everything I've got. Now she's gone. She never knew how I felt, not once. Oh, it was unspoken obviously, but I never told her. I only showed her.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'cuz I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cuz even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do_

_I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

I remember when I first kissed her. It was on the effiel tower, in Paris, the city of love. We didn't know it would take us this far, we didn't know what this would lead to. My cats took immediately to her, like she had always been with us. Even after we came together, they liked her.

_Lying close to you, feelin' your heart beating_

_and I wonder what you're dreamin'_

_wondering if it's me you're seein'_

_and then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I wanna stay with you in this moment forever_

I wonder what the monks are thinking. They don't know I can sing like this, only three people here ever knew. Me, Guan and Melanara. Guan used to tease me about my singing. Melanara encouraged it.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'cuz I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cuz even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do_

_I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

The song was moving forward, but still Melanara stayed limp, her brilliant red hair moved only by the wind. I love her hair, even now. Under any kind of light, splayed out on the pillow while she's asleep.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_and I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you right here_

_just lust like this_

_I wanna hold you close_

_feel your heart so close to mine_

_and just stay in this moment for the rest of time_

The song was reaching its climax, Melanara started to glow blue. She's coming back to me, I can feel it, Melanara's coming back.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'cuz I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cuz even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do_

_I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

I hear her gasp to life as I keep singing. I want to kiss her, hold her, tell her I love her, but something tells me, to wait a moment, to hold on.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'cuz I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cuz even when I try the sweetest dream will never do_

_I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

Omi's eyes were huge as he watched Melanara gasp as she was, forcibly, brought back to life. She laughed out loud and leapt at Chase, wrapping her arms around his neck, making him laugh and kiss her senseless. He hugged her tightly and just held her, not saying anything, joy clear on his face. After a moment, Melanara sat up and looked at the Bird of Paradise.

"Thank you, Lady. For this." Melanara said, the Bird smiled and rose in the air.

"Everyone deserves love. Even the Prince of Darkness. Omi, I have been watching you and you have been wondering what your last name is. It is Togiro. Omi Togiro. I am afraid that your parents are dead. But your family loves you and are immensely proud of you." the Bird nodded and flew away.

"What now, Love? What do we do about Hannibal's body and Wuya?" Chase asked, Melanara smirked and stood up, pulling Chase with her.

"Get the Moby Morpher back and send his body to the Ying-Yang World and put Wuya back in the box. Hey, Jack, still got the original?" Melanara called, the boy genius dug around in his pockets and pulled it out.

"Welcome back, Melanara." Jack said, genuinely pleased to see her back.

"Thank you, Jack. Chase, a little magic." Melanara said, Chase imbued the box with the same magic Dashi had used. Wuya was transformed to a ghost and stuffed back inside. Chase opened a portal and the box and body were flung into that immense, unnerving world, never to be seen again.

"What do you say, we go home?" Chase said suggestively, running his fingers down Melanara's neck. She hissed and arched into the touch.

"Definitely." Melanara purred and they vanished. Guan sighed and looked at the others. He managed a weak smile and shrugged.

"She's a grown woman. Dojo, would you please give me a lift back to the temple?" Guan asked, Dojo nodded and the others climbed on...

-------Chase and Melanara's Castle--------

Silverfang was jolted awake by a-now-familiar scream. He moaned and covered his ears. He like having Melanara back, but come on! It was four o'clock in the morning and they got home at noon yesterday! 17, ear popping, mind-numbing hours and the sound proofing was wearing away! Growling, he momentarily turned his paws to hands, grabbed a set of earplugs, stuffed them in and turned his hands back to paws. The earplugs did the trick.

TBC.

------------

The next Chapter will be the Epilogue.


	6. Epilogue

I was originally going have a poker game at the beginning and make the Wedding a flashback, but I've never really been good at flashbacks, so the Poker game was removed for a later Oneshot. I love doing those. Oh, theres a song in this one, so turn back now if you don't want to read another one.

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara, Chase and the others belong to Christy Hui and When I said I do belongs to Clint Black and his wife Lisa Hartman Black

--------------------------------

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Chase heard Melanara cry in irritation. She stomped downstairs, anger nearly overwhelming his empathic abilities.

"Love, whatever is wrong, I'm sure its upsetting, but tune it down please, my ears are throbbing." Chase said gently and sighed in relief when Melanara suppressed some of her anger. "Now, what's wrong?" he asked carefully. Melanara sat down in a chair with a sigh of disgust.

"I'm just...Restless, bored if you will. I've got an idea." she said, Chase suppressed a whimper of fear. He loved Melanara dearly, but her idea's usually meant trouble for him. "What if we call a truce for Sunday's? We'd have six days of the week to fight with each other and if a Shen-Gong-Wu appears on Sunday's, let the Monks and Jack fight it out! I'm sure you and Dad will want to catch up on old news and bounce ideas off each other, both good and evil." Melanara said brightly. Chase's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She was never this cheerful.

"Melanara, are you all right?" Chase asked suspiciously. Melanara sighed and darkened again.

"I'm bloody well bored and with Hannibal and Wuya gone, there's no one worth while to fight. Jack is too weak, we promised the monks a month off and Guan, is well, Guan. I've read all the interesting books in the library, traveled the world twice and there's only so much training and meditation a person can stand! No offense." Melanara added, Chase nodded in acceptance.

"Then why don't we do something different and totally unexpected?" Chase suggested. Melanara quirked an eyebrow to look at him both curiously and suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, sitting on Chase's lap. He grinned and tugged her closer.

"Let's get married." he suggested. Melanara stared down at him incredulously.

"Are you insane? Us, get married?" Melanara said in disbelief.

"Sure, we love each other, we haven't killed each other by now and we fight well together." he said. Melanara gave him a hard stare.

"You're lucky you put the fact that we love each other first and the rest after that. But whats to say that we won't break up once we get married?" Melanara asked, Chase linked his hands together, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then you get the Castle and the Cats." Chase teased and Melanara slapped his chest. Chase had taken to not wearing his armor around her, she liked him better without it and it made it easier to get his shirt off.

"Not funny and I'd only want the Castle, you and the Cats could scram." Melanara teased back. "Anyway, who would we get to be the priest? In case you haven't noticed, you don't exactly have a priest as one of your Cats. 'Sides, my Father would never go for it. Not that it matter's mind you." she added hastily to Chase's disbelieving look.

"You're making excuses." he said simply, Melanara sighed and dropped her head.

"I know, but getting married? That's a stretch, don't you think? I'm not exactly sure I'm ready for marriage." Melanara said and rested her head on Chase's shoulder. He smiled and replied with every confidence in the world.

"I love you, you love me-" he would have continued but Melanara interrupted him with a grin.

"We're a happy family, with a great big hug and I forgot the rest." Melanara laughed as Chase slapped his forehead.

"As I was saying, I love you, you love me, I don't see the problem." he said, putting a hand over Melanara's mouth to stop the coming interruption. Melanara gave Chase an indignant look and bit one of his fingers. Chase yelped and they went tumbling to the floor. Melanara landed on Chase and grinned down at him, long red hair creating walls on either side of them. Chase lifted his fingers and sucked on it.

"That hurt." he complained. Melanara grinned wickedly.

"Aw, let me kiss it and make it feel better." she said and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"My lips didn't get hurt." Chase said after they broke the kiss. Melanara smirked.

"Did your finger stop hurting?" she asked, Chase nodded and Melanara grinned triumphantly.

"Then I did my job." she smiled and kissed him again...

------Two Hours Later-----

Chase smiled as Melanara slept. She was so peaceful when she slept. Chase wished he felt that peaceful, but her earlier comments kept coming back to him. He suppressed a sigh of frustration and slid out of bed, pulling on his pants. Walking onto the balcony he stared at the stars, wishing he knew what to do. He wanted to marry Melanara, but she was didn't want to.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do. I'm just scared." Melanara said from the bed. Chase whirled and looked at her. She was sitting up, holding the blankets against herself. Chase smiled slightly and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked gently, kissing her lightly. Melanara broke the kiss with a smile and shook her head.

"I was thinking, we should get married, just hold off on the kids, deal?" Melanara said, Chase nodded and kissed her senseless and more...

---------Two months later---------

The invitations were made and they were to be married at the Xiaolin Temple with Master Fung. Melanara was going to wear a long, maroon skirt with a long sleeve red shirt. Her hair was going to be in a half ponytail, Kimiko was the Maid of Honor and Omi was Chase's best man. Rai and Clay were going to be the witnesses along with Melanara's little brother Chase. Guan wouldn't be coming.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, Melanara shrugged. She had just found out that Guan wouldn't be coming.

"Why wouldn't I be? He doesn't care, he doesn't matter." she said unconvincingly. Chase slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Don't lie to me, I know you better than that." he whispered in her ear, holding her tighter.

"Its just... He's my father and this is our wedding. I wanted him here. If only to walk me down the aisle. I don't know, its probably stupid." Melanara said shaking her head, Chase laughed quietly until Melanara smacked him upside his head.

"Whats so funny?" she demanded. Chase shook his head.

"It's just my twisted little mind. Okay, then how about you're brother walking you down the aisle. He's family." Chase suggested. Melanara nodded.

"Okay, but I still wish my father was going to be here. Hey, did we ever decide what our song was going to be?" Melanara said, Chase frowned.

"I thought it was going to be 'Love will Always Win' by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood. I know you're not fond of Faith Hill." Chase teased, Melanara rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't mind Faith Hill and I thought it was 'Time of my Life' by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warren." Melanara said, Chase pulled a disgusted face.

"That's been used too much. Something original. What about 'Fever' by Peggy Lee?" Chase suggested, Melanara smiled.

"Nah, don't get me wrong, I love the song, its just not a wedding song. I know, 'When I said I do' by Clint Black and Lisa Hartman Black." Melanara said, turning in Chase's arms and kissing him. After a moment, Chase broke the kiss.

" Sounds good. I had better go. It's bad luck for me to see you before the wedding." he said, kissed her nose and walked away. Melanara smiled until he turned around and wiped her nose. Melanara loved Chase, but hated it when people kissed her on the nose. Something to tell him later on.

-------Chase's dressing room---------

"You've got to be kidding." Chase said, staring at the robe Omi was triumphantly pointing too. His face fell when he saw Chase didn't like it.

"You do not wish to wear it?" he asked, Chase closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"It's not that, little one. I'm just not Xiaolin. I'll wear my armor. Thank you for the thought, though." Chase said and Omi perked up, smiling.

"It is almost time. Are you ready?" Fung asked, poking his head. Chase nodded, suppressing the fear he felt...

----------Melanara's dressing room-----------

"I don't know about this." Melanara said, pacing. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Kimiko asked. Melanara stopped and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I do." she said, Kimiko nodded.

"Then that's your answer. Lets go, its time. Are you ready?" Kimiko asked, Melanara nodded.

---------------Foyer------------

Melanara's little brother smiled as his sister walked in the room. She was smiling and looking like a million dollars.

"Pop should be here. Idiot." he said, Melanara frowned at him.

"He may be an idiot, but he is still our father. Behave yourself. The last thing we need in another Guan on the Heylin Side." Melanara said, Chase took her arm and opened the door. Chase, who had been feeling nervous, felt like a king as Melanara walked down the pathway on Chase's arm. Master Fung was smiling in his official robes.

"We are gathered today because love really does conquer all. Even death. It was today two months ago that Melanara died and because of the love of Chase Young, she is standing here today. Chase, Melanara, you have written your own vows, I assume?" he asked. Both nodded a bit sheepishly. "Melanara, ladies first." Master Fung said. Melanara looked at Chase and grinned.

"Its not written down, its coming from the heart," Melanara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I never believed in true love, I didn't think that it, really, existed. You changed that, that first time we fought? That was when I fell. But I didn't know it. I thank whatever deity is listening, every morning when I wake up and I see you. I will always love you and I'm not just saying that. I do Chase and I always will." she said and smirked slightly. Chase smiled back and bit his lip nervously.

"I...I never knew what love was. The love of a friend and parents, obviously. But never...A partner, a lover, a friend and fellow warrior. You are everything to me and thats why I'm here. I love you too, Melanara. I always will." Chase said, Master Fung smiled and nodded.

"With that said, Chase, do you have a ring?" Fung asked. Chase frowned slightly.

"Um..." he said, searching his pockets. "Oops?" he said sheepishly, then snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering something. He held out his hand and a sapphire pendant on a silver chain appeared in his hand. Melanara smiled and turned around, pulling her hair off to the side for him to have better access to her neck. He fastened the chain and planted a light kiss on her neck. Master Fung nodded to Chase with a wink, who turned a bright pink.

"Melanara?" Fung asked, Melanara looked sheepish as well. She pulled a simple gold band and snapped her fingers, the gold morphed into ring made of small, gold dragons.

"Its the best I can do on short notice." she said and put it on his left ring finger. Fung nodded and looked at everyone.

"As the vows have been said and gifts of love exchanged, by the power of a Grand Master Monk, I proclaim that these two, Heylin or Xiaolin, are Husband and Wife. And that Chase should learn to say Yes, Dear no matter what she wants." Master Fung added with a grin. Chase rolled his eyes. "Kiss the bride." Fung said, Chase pulled Melanara into a kiss, dipping her as he did. They came up and Melanara was laughing. A cheer rose from the audience as Chase and Melanara walked back down the aisle together.

"Where's the reception?" Omi asked Kimiko as they followed.

"At the Temple. Master Fung gave them permission so long as they behaved themselves. Dojo is playing Disc Jockey." Kimiko said, Omi had no idea what a Disc Jockey was and would ask later.

------A Half-hour Later-------

A knock came room where Melanara was changing, she quickly pulled on a long sleeve blue shirt and opened the door, her brother was standing on the other side. He was holding something in his hand.

"Um, Dad wrote a letter for you and gave it to me, to give to you. There wasn't time earlier, so here it is. I had better go. Happy life, sis." Chase said and gave her a peck on the cheek. She hugged her brother and watched him walk away. Her husband Chase walked over to her and put his arms around her as she closed the door.

"Who was that?" he asked. Melanara tore open the envelope and read the letter.

"My brother. This was from my father, there's a part in there for you." Melanara said and handed him the letter, walking over to the window and sitting down. Chase whistled lowly as he read. He carefully folded the letter again and placed it on the dresser and walked over to the window and sat down behind Melanara.

"Talk about a guilt trip, huh?" he said, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her back against his chest, leaning against the wall.

"Parents are the best at it." Melanara agreed. Chase and Melanara fell silent, watching the sun set from their window...

-------Another Half-Hour later-------------

Melanara was back in her jeans and Chase had a simple suit consisting of slacks, a dress shirt and a suit jacket. All black of course. The others were dressed in their temple robes again.

"Okay, Ladies and Gents, the dancing will begin shortly, but the first dance is for Chase and Melanara. What's the song, guys?" Dojo asked, Chase looked at Melanara and grinned.

"When I said I do by Clint Black and Lisa Hartman Black." Melanara said, Dojo nodded and turned the CD on. Chase and Melanara walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing close as the music started.

_These times are trouble _

_And these times are good _

_There always gonna be _

_They rise and they fall _

_We take them all the way that we should _

_Together you and me_

_Forsaking them all_

_Deep in the night _

_And by the light of day _

_It always looks the same _

_True love always does _

_Here by your side or a million miles away _

_Nothin' is ever gonna change the way I feel _

_The way it is, is the way that it was _

Chase swirled Melanara and pulled her back, pressing a hand on her lower back and held her hand like they were waltzing. Melanara grinned up at him and started singing along.

_When I said I do, I_

_meant that I will _

_Til' the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind, when I said I do_

'He's amazing. I don't know how I didn't see it right away.' Melanara thought as she laid her head on Chase's shoulder. 'I will never let him go.' Melanara said as she closed her eyes and continued singing.

_Well this whole world keeps changin' _

_And the world stays the same_

_For all who came before _

_And it goes hand in hand _

_Only you and I can undo _

_All that we became _

_That makes us so much more (so much more) _

_Than a woman and a man _

_After everything _

_That comes and goes around _

_Has only passed us by _

_Here alone in our dreams _

_I know there's a lonely heart_

_In every lost and found_

_But forever you and I will be the ones _

_Who found out what forever means _

'I have someone to share forever with now. I was lonely for so many years and never knew it until I found Melanara. I was such an idiot.' Chase thought and closed his eyes as well. 'But that's over with. I have her now and I'm never letting her go.'

_When I said I do, I_

_meant that I will _

_Til' the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind, when I said I do_

They stopped dancing and moved a little ways apart to look at each other as the song reached its conclusion.

_Truer than true _

_You know that _

_I'll always be there for you _

_That's what I had in mind _

_That's what I had in mind _

Melanara smiled at Chase as they sang the final line.

_When I said I do_

A wave of clapping started and ended when they walked off the dance floor. The dancing began again, but Melanara and Chase walked out into the garden.

"That was fun." Melanara said softly in the moonlight. Chase nodded and sighed. "What is it?" Melanara asked in concern.

"This is the first time I've ever been married." he admitted and looked at Melanara in surprise as she giggled.

"I should hope so. I would have to pound the name of the woman if you had been married before me." she said, Chase arched an eyebrow at her.

"Who said it would be a woman?" he said, then laughed as she blanched. "Relax, I have no problems with people that prefer men to women or women to men, but I, personally, am not like that. I'm all for you." Chase said, pulling her close and kissing her softly. Melanara returned the kiss and broke it after a few moments for air.

"You know, it is our wedding night." Melanara said, Chase smirked lightly.

"You're right, it's a very special night." he said and picked her up, Melanara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as Chase teleported them away. Omi, who was looking for Chase and Melanara, heard their voices in the garden and went to investigate. They were gone when he arrived.

"That is most curious. Oh, well." he said and walked back to the party.

-----Chase's room-------

"Welcome home, Mrs. Young." Chase whispered as they appeared in his room. He set her on her feet and kissed her like there was no tommorrow...

---------------------

The End

---------------------

Thank you everyone who reviewed, these are the most review's I've ever gotten. I have a oneshot invovling Guan's letter, but it needs tweaking, so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
